


In The Woods Somewhere

by toxickxds



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Enemies to Lovers, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxickxds/pseuds/toxickxds
Summary: The two sides of the Fae race have been in battle for millenia. Timothee Chalamet, prince of the Seelie Court, and Armie Hammer of the Unseelie Court soon meet up. Not in the best of ways either. But on the brink of warfare, will they be the completion of the prophecy? Or will their hatred birth something even more damning than war?





	In The Woods Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay Babes!!!! I had a busy night yesterday but here you go!!! Updates should be weekly. Leave comments and kudos, lemme know how you like it!

Since the beginning of time, the fae have ruled over their kingdom, known as Elisia. The kingdom is split into two factions: The Seelie Court and the Unseelie Court. The Seelie court, currently ruled by Marc Chalamet, is where the playful and light fae reside. These faes have powers of nature and light, and a well-known relationship with humans. Seelie fae have played light, harmless pranks on the human race and have been depicted in their movies and shows. However, the Unseelie Court is very different. Fae folklore that has connected to them being dangerous entities derive from the Unseelie Fae. They harbor powers of destruction and rage and are responsible for over 300,000 human disappearances. 

 

The two courts have lived in constant conflict, hatred, and propaganda for the other side eminent in both factions. But a prophecy predicts that one day, two members, one from each kingdom, will work together to save Elisia from eternal warfare with the human race. 300,000 years later, the havoc of the Unseelie court has increased and humans continue to tear down forests, destroying homes. Time is running out…..

 

\----------

  
  


“His royal highness: King Marc Chalamet and Prince Timothee”

 

The throne room arose in unison as they entered. Green and gold banners cascaded from the ceiling,adorning the room with even more reminders of the royals before them. Cheers astounded the room as the king and the prince descended into the center of the room. Timothee sat down beside his father, his eyes downward to avoid the hundreds of gazes before him. 

 

Quickly, with a look from his father, his eyes shot back up.  _ God I will never get used to this. _ Everyone doting over you, praising you, like we are not all birthed of the same God. Timothee drowned out the hum of the meeting, allowing his father to speak for them, knowing it was safer that way. He shivered at the thought of embarassing himself or his father. There were consequences for things like that. He was a silent prince, only spoke when he was sue of himself which was not often. 

 

The meeting ended quickly, only a way to reestablish the power they held. He follows his father back outside, bowing politely before scurrying off, in an attempt to avoid the condecending comments that are almost always promised. Once he was in his room, he sat down with a sigh, closing his eyes wishing for anything next to normal.

 

God how he envied the freedom of his people, they were able to roam free, interact with humans and Seelie alike. All Timothee knew were these four walls, well, 8 walls. His whole life has been spent being the perfect son, but he knew his place. Even the confines of his own home have a heirarchy, his eldest brother, the favorite. The prized possesion.  _ Et veinit ad eum _ . And him, well he was all that was left. Oppresed by his own father, cast aside by his own brother, deemed too soft, too accepting.  _ Amandi.  _ He longed to explore the very kingdom he ruled, dreamed of a comforting touch. He would trade all the status in the world for that.

 

His world belonged in the night. When his father was sleeping, he would slip out of his room and into the royal gardens, where he could be himself. The gradens were planted at the creation of the castle, the power and mystery it held, predating his own life. Grabbing his bag, he tumbles out his window, climbing down a vine, giving a nod to the royal gaurd, his closest friend in the castle. He desecended onto the plains of the garden, feeling the power course through his veins. Roses and daisies sprung to life, swaying in the silent night’s wind. Crickets whimpered, singing an ancient song. It was a home to him. Comfort was found here more than in his own bed. He was known as  _ Natura frate _ r, or brother of nature. One of the most powerful Seelie in the kingdom, suffocated by the walls he was birthed in, for his family feared his strength.

 

Tiptoeing through the garden, jade eyes glimmering against the moons reflection, as he finds his way to the river bend, sitting beside it. The grass had attuned itself to the weight of his body as he sunk to the ground, a hand in the water, mind clouded with dreams of a different life, A crack in the leaves startled his thoughts. Taking it as a passing guard, Timmy turned his attention back towards the river, the rushing stream soothing his heart. Anpther crack, and before he could turn around, he fell into darkness

 

_ Foolish Prince...  _


End file.
